


Their Reason to Smile

by NightwingsAngel



Series: His Reason... [13]
Category: Batman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Bat Family, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cockblocking, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Sexual Content, Smut, Top Jason, bottom dick, daddy!Bats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 07:16:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7881793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightwingsAngel/pseuds/NightwingsAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this last segment of the His Reason series, Jason and Dick get to spend Christmas together. With their past behind them, all Dick wants to do is have a perfect Christmas...a Christmas that can convince Jason to stay in Gotham City instead of returning to the life he's set up for himself in Star City.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kisses and Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I sat down to write this and it's taken me over a week just to get the first part of it done. Since it's going to be so much longer than the other segments, I'm breaking this part up into chapters.

Christmas in Gotham was as cold as could be and in any normal home the children were stirring as they prepared to run to their trees.  Parents were waking to their children jumping on their beds and kids were squealing in glee as they discovered that the cookies they’d left out for Santa Clause had been eaten. All across the city, lights were turning on, despite the far too early hour. The sun itself was still asleep and the snow storm had slowed considerably.

                In the Wayne household, the morning was still. The only child in the home was fast asleep in his bed, not caring about the plate of Christmas cookies his older brothers had forced him to set out the night before. He’d gone to bed knowing that the glass of milk that’d accompanied the cookies would be consumed by his pet cat sometime in the night and his dreams were not dancing full of sugar plumes.

                Down the hall, the boy’s father slept with his curtains drawn closed and his blankets pulled up around him. Even the butler and the boy’s brothers were asleep. All of the boy’s brothers but one.

                Dick lay awake in his bed, staring at the bright blue numbers on his digital clock. It was five in the morning and patrol had been canceled the night before, as it had been for two nights before that, so he really should be sleeping. Yet, he couldn’t contain his excitement or the giddy smile that came to his face whenever he thought about what day it was.

                It was Christmas day and not only did he get exactly what he’d wished for the holiday he’d also awoke with said wish’s arms wrapped tightly around him. Jason’s heat at his back was comforting. The chin that rest atop his head was a weight of safety. He could feel the other man’s chest rise and fall with each breath and it made him smile.

                For the second year in a row Jason was home for Christmas and this year would be their first together as a couple. He planned to take full advantage of the mistletoe hung around the manor and of how the soft glow of the Christmas tree lights created a romantic atmosphere. He was determined to make this the best Christmas either of them ever had and to make it so great that after it was over Jason wouldn’t even remember that he had an apartment, a job, and an entirely different life waiting for him back in Star City. He’d try his damnest and wish upon every star, he’d say his prayers, and worship Jason just to make sure that this Christmas was the one that would convince the other man to stay with him in Gotham.

                Jason’s life in Star City had troubled Dick since they’d gotten back together, but he hadn’t wanted to mention it in fear that it would ruin them all over again. He’d learned from Tim that Jason had a good life going for him in the other city. He’d had an apartment, a steady job, and had gotten away from the vigilante life. Though Red Hood hadn’t been officially retired for the months that Jason had been gone, he had been unofficially retired and Dick worried that the life Jason had built with himself inside that false retirement would be so alluring that he’d want to try to make their relationship work over long distance. That was not something the blue bird wanted.

                Dick wanted Jason to remain in Gotham. What he really wanted was to share his apartment with Jason, but he knew that suggesting such could be too much. Even if Jason moved back in with Roy, it’d be much better than the red bird leaving Gotham. And if Jason did still want to return to Star City after the holidays, maybe Dick could see if he could go with him. After all, if Bruce wasn’t going to use him on patrol then maybe Nightwing could unofficially retire too.

                With a hum of contentment Dick turned over and snuggled into Jason’s chest. He breathed in Jason’s scent, which was all smoke and spice. There was an underlying, subtle apple smell from the soap the younger bird had used when he’d showered before they’d gone to bed. Dick buried his nose in the dip at Jason’s throat and breathed in deeply. A grin graced his face as Jason shifted, the arms around him drew him closer and Jason unconsciously buried his own nose in Dick’s hair.

                If it were any other Christmas, Dick would be sitting up and throwing his covers off. He’d be bounding down the hall and waking up everyone in the manor, acting like the child Damian was supposed to be. Damian would scold him for his antics, of course, and Tim would give a weak protest before trudging down the hall with heavy eyes, but Dick would still get the family gathered around the tree at the early hour. This year, however, he had something –or rather, someone –to keep him rooted in bed through the morning.

                The year before, when Dick had attempted to wake Jason up early for Christmas morning, he’d bene gifted with the sight of Jason’s gun pointed directly at his head. A muffled, “Fuck off, Dickhead, before I blow your goddamn head off,” had accompanied the barrel that Dick had found himself staring down. Needless to say, Dick had quickly left Jason’s room after that, but was pleased when the other man made his way down stairs only minutes later. An erect middle finger had been directed the oldest bird’s way as the second walked straight past him to sit in one of the comfy chairs.

                This year Dick had a different plan to wake Jason up. He wasn’t going to come barreling into Jason’s room at five in the morning, singing We Wish You a Merry Christmas, and then proceed to yank the younger man’s covers away from him. No, this year he’d give Jason a much more pleasant awakening and, hopefully, the response he got to it wouldn’t be a gun or a death threat.

                “Jaybird,” Dick cooed as he placed a kiss on Jason’s collarbone. “Little Wing. Baby. Darling. Dear. Jay. Sweet heart. Love.” Which each endearment he left a kiss. His lips slowly making their way up Jason’s neck.

                Jason did little more than shift and tighten his arms around Dick, which proved to do nothing since the blue bird was already pressed as tightly to Jason as he possibly could be.

                “Baby,” Dick breathed directly on Jason’s ear and laughed softly as Jason’s head twitched in sleepy annoyance. “Time to wake up, Jaybird.”

                “Mmmmm,” Jason tilted his head and nuzzled Dick’s hair with his nose before resting his cheek atop its soft strands. He didn’t open his eyes when he mumbled, “What time is it?”

                Dick almost didn’t want to answer, for he knew that Jason was not an early bird. As far as Jason was concerned, mornings sucked and some other bird could eat the so called worm. He wasn’t going to crawl out of the warm bed any sooner than he had to.

                “Never mind,” Dick once again buried his nose in Jason’s neck and breathed in the younger man’s scent. He should just let Jason sleep. After all, waking him up at what Jason would deem to be a ‘godforsaken hour’ would make an unhappy Jaybird, and an unhappy Jaybird would ruin Dick’s goal of a perfect Christmas.

                “Hmmm,” Jason blinked and when his gaze caught the numbers on Dick’s alarm clock he groaned. “5:30 in the morning? Are you ever going to outgrow this childish obsession of yours with early hours on Christmas morning?”

                Dick hummed in pretend thought for a moment before responding, “Nope.”

                Jason made a noise that sounded half way between a grunt and a laugh. Dick grinned and sucked on the soft flesh of Jason’s collarbone. The noise was cut off with a gasp and then Dick suddenly found himself on his back, arms pinned to either side of his head, and Jason hovering over him with a predatory smile.

                “That’s not playing fair,” Jason’s morning voice was hot. It was husky and just on the right side of rough. It turned Dick on like nothing else.

                Dick felt his face warm as his cock gave an interested twitch. Thankfully, Jason was positioned just right above him that he wouldn’t feel Dick’s reaction unless he suddenly dropped his weight. That would be an incident that could be both good and bad. Good because Dick would be able to press his hips up into Jason’s and gain the friction his straining cock desired. Bad because Dick hadn’t been with anyone sexually since Jason had left and he was more than sure he’d be forced to endure an early ejaculation. If that happened, he’d probably die of embarrassment, for one of the things both Dick and Jason had enjoyed about their previous dalliance was that they were both experienced enough to last well into the night…or morning, in this case. 

                “If it works, it works,” Dick smirked up at his boyfriend, trying his hardest to keep his tone playful and not to allow the butterflies in his stomach to shake his voice.

                Jason shook his head and Dick had the sudden urge to run his hand through the younger bird’s silky hair. He restrained himself, however, due to Jason still holding his hands down beside his head.

                “What am I going to do with you, early bird?”

                Dick hummed and softened his smirk to a lazy smile.

                “What do I have to do to keep you in bed for at least another hour?” Jason questioned.

                A whirlwind of scenarios flew through Dick’s head. He thought of all the dirty little things he could request from Jason, as well as some that were more innocent. A blow job? A cuddle? A heated kiss? Some slow grinding? All of the above sounded pleasing, but which to choose?

                He settled on saying, “Love me.”

                “I already do,” Jason responded and Dick felt his heart leap with joy. That was the closest Jason had come to verbally returning Dick’s feelings since their reunion and he’d be lying if he said that he wasn’t striving to hear those three words fall from the other man’s lips.

                With acrobatic grace, Dick slipped one of his legs out from where it was pinned between Jason’s and wrapped it around his boyfriend’s waist in a position that he happened to know Jason enjoyed.

                “Prove it,” he’d meant the words to come out boldly, like he was challenging the man above him, but instead they’d come out soft and ringing with a tone that was too close to insecurity for comfort.

                “Was that a question or a statement, babe?” Jason teased and leaned so his body weight was resting against Dick. The older man gasped as the outline of Jason’s heavy manhood pressed into his own. Jason’s mouth moved to Dick’s ear, his breath tickling its shell as he said, “Because I’ve got no problem proving it.”

                Dick choked on a moan as he felt Jason slide his hands up his wrists and intertwine their fingers as the hips above his started slowly rocking. The leg he had around the red bird’s waist pulled those hips tighter against his as he raised his own to meet Jason’s grinding.

                Jason’s tongue was slithering around the outside of Dick’s ear. Licking and caressing the shell before sliding down his jaw and to his neck. Unconsciously, Dick tilted his head so he could offer the expanse of his neck to his boyfriend, who hummed in approval at the sight.

                Dick’s leg that wasn’t wrapped around Jason’s waist already bent with the intention of joining its twin. However, it didn’t get that far as there was a sharp knock at the door.

                “Grayson, Todd, I demand you join us downstairs!” Damian’s angry voice hollowed through the closed door.

                “He’s up?” Jason raised a brow.

                Dick shrugged but called out, “Just give us a sec, Little D.”

                “No! You are to join us this instant. It is hardly fair that you have conditioned us over the past years to wake up at the ungodly hour of five in the morning on Christmas to partake in gift giving when you, yourself, have yet to make an appearance this year.”

                Jason chuckled.

                “Wait, everyone’s up already?” Dick asked in shock. Had he really unintentionally conditioned his family to wake up at a certain time on Christmas morning?

                “Everyone but you and Todd, and we are quite perturbed that you haven’t joined us.”

                To Dick’s displeasure, Jason untangled himself from Dick and stood. Dick watched as the younger man stretched his arms above his head and yawned.  The muscles of Jason’s bare back rolled with his stretching and Dick’s mouth began to water. He had to shake himself from the thought of those strong muscles before he was able to slip from his bed...their bed?

                “Get your panties out of a twist, demon spawn,” Jason called out to their youngest brother. “Dickie bird and I will be down in just a few minutes.”

                “Fine, but if you are not down stairs in ten minutes I will come back and refuse to leave until you have joined us.”

                Dick watched with glee as Jason rolled his eyes.

                “I’m going to borrow your shower. You should take care of that,” Jason gestured towards the obvious tent in Dick’s sweats, “before we go downstairs.”

                “Or I could come with you and we could take care of each other’s,” Dick suggested with a smirk.

                “Tempting, but if you joined me then we’d never get out of the shower and the son of satan would come back looking for us. As amusing as I’d find it, I doubt you’d enjoy him busting down the bathroom door to find me fucking you into the wall.”

                Dick groaned, knowing that Jason was right.

                It took both Jason and Dick exactly ten minutes to take care of their little problems and to make their way downstairs to the family. They sat down on the couch just as Alfred walked into the room wearing his robe and carrying a tray of mugs.

                “Good morning, sirs,” Alfred greeted the couple and paused for them to take a mug of hot chocolate off the tray. Neither of them dared to reach for the only black mug, for they knew that it belonged to Bruce.

                “Thank you, Alfred,” Bruce, who was sitting in one of the living area’s plush chairs, thanked Alfred with a rare smile as the butler specifically handed him the black mug.

                “You are quite welcome, Master Bruce,” Alfred smiled back before moving on to Tim.

                Tim sat in the chair across from Bruce and was typing away on his phone as Alfred approached him. He reached up with a hand blindly, for he refused to remove his eyes from his phone, to grab the handle of one of the three remaining mugs of hot chocolate.

                “Master Damian,” Alfred stated as he handed a mug to Damian, who was perched on the arm of Tim’s chair. Like Tim, his fingers were busy dancing across his phone and it took him a moment to pause and receive the warm drink that was offered to him.

                The last remaining mug went to Alfred. The butler sat his silver tray on the coffee table before taking a seat on the couch, beside Dick.

                Dick hummed in contentment as he leaned against Jason and sipped at his hot chocolate. The pile of presents beneath the tree was shining as the three’s lights danced along them.

                “Timothy and Damian, put away your phones. The family is all here,” Bruce requested.

                “Technically, by the definition of family that you lectured me over last week, the family is not all here,” Damian remarked, but slid his phone into the pocket of his hoodie anyway. “We’re still missing Brown and Cain.”

                “It is a shame the girls were unable to join us,” Alfred chimed in. “I quite miss them.”

                “I do too,” Bruce admitted, “But Cassandra swore she couldn’t get away from Tokyo right now and Stephanie declared that she wasn’t allowed to spend the holidays alone and flew to Japan to join her.” The patriarch took a drink from his mug before turning his steel gaze on his third son. “Timothy, if I have to tell you to put your phone away again I will confiscate the device. Then you won’t be able to text Connor at all.”

                Tim sighed and dropped his phone into the glass bowl on the coffee table, where Bruce’s phone was also located.

                Bruce turned his attention to Damian. “If you phone comes out of your hoodie while we’re still doing gifts it will join its comrades in the bowl. The same goes for you two.” The last part was directed at Jason and Dick.

                “I don’t even have my phone on me,” Jason stated.

                “I don’t need to text anyone,” Dick grinned. “Everyone I’d want to is already here. Except for Cass and Steph, of course, but I’ll text them later.”

                “A wise decision, Master Dick,” Alfred remarked.

                “Since Grayson and Todd have finally joined us, may be begin this silly tradition, Father?” Damian asked

                Bruce took a drink of his special hot chocolate before nodding. “I suppose we can.”

                “Father, may I deliver my gifts first?” Damian requested.

                Bruce’s lips twitched into a barely there smile and he gestured towards the tree. “Go for it.”

                Pushing away from the arm of Tim’s chair, Damian knelt to gather up the presents he had for his family. He passed out the presents to each of their owners and then said, “Don’t assume these mean anything. I only did them because Grayson and Father insist on celebrating this holiday.”   

                Each of Damian’s presents were flat and wrapped in parcel paper with twine tied around them. A small, homemade name tag hung from each gift. Bruce was the first to unwrap his and discovered a framed, hand drawn, family portrait. Tim’s was also hand drawn, like all of the others, but his was a redrawing of a photo of him ant the Titans. Jason’s picture was of him, Roy, and Kori. Alfred’s was a family portrait like Bruce’s and Dick received a drawing of him and the other Robins.

                Tim was the next to hand out the gifts he’d gotten everyone.

                “I’m not an artist like Baby Bat,” Tim said as he sunk back into his chair, “but I hope my technological skills can help keep you safe in the battlefield.”

                From Tim, Alfred received what looked like a silver serving tray but had the ability to act like a boomerang. The tray was also equipped to display a computer screen on its surface. Bruce was given a set of enhanced gauntlets that had tiny camera Bats that it could deploy. Damian was granted a new version of his bird-a-rangs, while Dick got a new pair of excrima sticks and Jason got a new Red Hood helmet with enhanced internal sensors.

                Bruce gave everyone gifts for their everyday lives. Nothing he gave them had any direct relation to their vigilante work.

                “Thanks, B,” Dick grinned when he opened Bruce’s gift to find an expresso machine waiting for him.

                “I needed a new briefcase. Thank you,” Tim also thanked Bruce.

                “Master Bruce, I do believe I haven’t seen these photos in years. I did not realize you’d kept them,” Alfred’s smile was wistful as he stared down at a photo album of him with Bruce and the boys. The photos ranged from when Bruce was a child to a couple months before when Damian had been studying in the kitchen and Alfred had attempted to aid the boy.

                “Thank you, Father,” Damian almost grinned at the wide range of canvases he received from the patriarch.

                But it was Bruce’s gift to Jason that surprised everyone.

                Dick felt a spark of hope ignite in him when he saw Jason open the envelope that contained the deed to a local business.

                “Bruce, what is this?” Jason asked unsurely.

                “I bought you your own mechanic shop,” Bruce stated. “I know you’ve established yourself in Star City, but I thought I could help you achieve a dream by giving you the business you’ve wanted for years. The name can be changed, but I thought Red Bird Mechanics was suitable.”

                “I…I don’t know what to say, B…thanks,” Jason was staring down at the deed in awe.

                “Don’t think this means you have to stay in Gotham,” Bruce clarified. “If you choose to return to Star City, I’ll willingly help you find staffing and management for the shop.”

                Dick hoped Jason would stay now that he had three reasons to. Gotham needed Red Hood, Dick was there, and now Jason had his own shop. Really, what more could the family do to convince him not to go back to Star City?

                Alfred’s gifts to the bat family were all sentimental. They were mementos and tokens of their pasts. Each was treasured and held close. The butler received many hugs for his perfect gifts.

                When it came time for Jason to hand out his gifts, he was pleased to find that his family enjoyed what he’d chosen for them. Damian had examined his new katana with pride. Tim had immediately started rattling off all the good things he’d read about the tablet that Jason gave him. Bruce had latched his watch around his wrist and Alfred had sworn to make every recipe in his antique cook book. 

                “Sorry,” Jason apologized to Dick again for not getting him a gift.

                “Jaybird, stop apologizing,” Dick grinned. “How many times do I have to tell you that I already got the best gift from you before you start believing it?”

                Damian had made a gagging sound at hearing Dick’s words and Tim had said, “Cute.”

                When Dick handed out his gifts, he purposely handed Jason’s to him last. He’d tried to get everyone something they would like and use often. To Damian he’d given a paint set. To Alfred he’d given a framed photo of him and Alfred a couple days after he’d been taken into the manor. On it, he’d written the words, “To the true hero in the family. Thanks for loving us unconditionally.”

                Bruce received a set of silk ties from Dick and Tim was given a new, retractable, Bo Staff. Jason’s gift was the one that had Dick shifting in his seat, hoping he hadn’t screwed it up somehow.

                Slowly, Jason tore the red paper off the gift and smirked at Dick as he caught the other man holding his breath.

                “Chill, Dickie. I’m sure I’ll like whatever’s in here,” Jason stated before lifting the lid off the box he found beneath the wrapping paper.

                Nestled inside a wooden box was a red hand gun with his insignia engraved on the side of it. Two casings of bullets sat beside the gun. One marked Shock and the other rubber. Beside the casings was one more item; A red hilted knife that looked sharp enough to slice through Batman’s lines.

                “I had Tim’s help in making them,” Dick stated.

                “I didn’t do much,” Tim added. “The designs were all Dick. I merely helped with the execution.”

                “Shock and rubber bullets?” Jason questioned.

                “They’re special made. There was supposed to be two more casings but the tranquilizers weren’t working right and B shut down our attempt to utilize Scarecrow’s fear gas for the other.”

                “I told you, no villainy,” Bruce stated.

                Dick grinned. “We’ll get the tranquilizers working soon.”

                “Maybe,” Tim added. “So far they’ve been bothersome.”

                “Well, it’s cool enough already, even if you can’t get them to work,” Jason smirked. “Seriously, Dickhead, you and Timmy did a bang up job on this one.”

                Dick smiled as Jason lifted the gun to test its weight in his hand. The younger bird pretended to aim the gun at Damian and made a shooting sound with his mouth. Damian folded his arms across his chest, unamused.

                “What’s the rest of the agenda for today?” Tim spoke up and he was eying his phone, which still sat in the glass bowl on the coffee table.

                “You boys are free to do as you please until Alfred says otherwise,” Bruce stated, “but I expect to see you all for meals.”

                “Breakfast will be served in an hour,” Alfred informed as he gathered his gifts to place them in his room before going to the kitchen to work on the morning meal.

                Tim was quick to grab his phone and command it to call Connor.

                Damian took his Katana and informed his family that he would be in the cave, should they need him.

                Bruce didn’t move an inch. The man merely let his head rest against the back of his chair. With his blue eyes closed, he drank from his mug of hot chocolate. A soft, jolly melody drifted through the room from the kitchen, tugging a smile from the patriarch’s lips.

                Dick sat calmly on the couch. He watched as Jason thoroughly examined the gun and knife set that he gave him. He couldn’t help but notice how the muscles of Jason’s arms flexed as he sliced the blade through the air. And those fingers? When the knife twirled around them Dick felt his mouth go dry.  He wasn’t sure why, but the way Jason handled the weapons with such precision, such expertise, was one of the most alluring things he’d ever seen.

                There was just something about Jason and the way he performed on patrol. Something about the way he held his knifes, and raised his guns so casually, that made Dick swoon. Maybe it was the show of how strong and powerful the other man was. Maybe it was the looseness of his taunting laugh on patrol, or the straightness of his shoulders, or the mass of his biceps….maybe it was that he gave off this incredible arura of power. Whatever it was, it made Dick feel safe and made him want to curl up in Jason’s arms.

                “You okay there, Babe?” Jason’s brow was raised and Dick shook himself out of his thoughts. He realized that as he was thinking he’d began to drool a little. With flushed cheeks, he reached up to wipe some of the spit away from his mouth.

                “Yeah, sorry. I just…” Dick shook his head and gave a short laugh. “I think I’ll go see if Al needs any help.”

                “You mean you’re going to go see if you can steal any goodies before breakfast,” Jason snickered.

                “Don’t fill up on junk food,” Bruce stated in a firm voice but kept his eyes closed.

                “I’m just going to grab a candy cane or two. Gosh, you two are acting like I’m going to steal the whole cookie plate,” Dick rolled his eyes.

                “You wouldn’t be able to even if you wanted to,” Bruce remarked. “Alfred’s on high alert.”

                “Tim and Damian?” Jason asked.

                Bruce nodded. “He caught them in the kitchen last night. You’ll be lucky if you even get through the kitchen door, Dick.”

                Dick grinned. “Challenge accepted!”

                “Yeah, you have fun with that,” Jason remarked. “I’m going to go change and call Roy.”

                “You should invite him over if he isn’t spending the holiday with Jade or Oliver,” Bruce suggested.

                “You’d be okay with that?”

                Bruce hummed his approval.

                “Well, okay then. I’ll see if he’s got plans,” Jason said as he gathered up his gifts before heading upstairs to his manor bedroom.


	2. Christmas Cockblocks: part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick and Jason take the opportunity to have a little alone time but are interrupted.

Christmas was turning out far better than Jason had thought it would. Two weeks ago he’d been sure that he’d spend the holidays alone, on his couch, with a beer in one hand and the TV remote in the other. He had been sure that he’d spend his holiday vacation trying to ignore the snowless streets of Star City and calling Tim to rid himself of boredom. Instead, he was standing in his old room at the manor, humming a Christmas tune while rummaging through his dresser for a warm shirt to wear. His phone was firmly pressed against his ear, but it wasn’t Tim on the other line. Baby bird was too busy calling his boyfriend to talk. No, the person Jason was speaking to was the man he’d spoken the most to in the last year.

                “So are you going back to Star City?” Roy Harper’s voice floated through the line. “Lian, put that down! No, no, no, we don’t play with the Christmas tree lights…yes…I know they’re pretty, but no you can’t eat them.”

                Jason snickered as he pulled a red sweater from within his dresser. There was a hole in the left arm and he stared at it for a moment as he remembered how it’d gotten ‘snagged’ on a batarang the Christmas before.

                “I don’t know. Dick wants me to stay and Bruce gave me a mechanic shop, but I’ve got a good life going in Star City,” Jason replied to his friend.

                “Yeah, but do you want to go back?” Roy inquired.

                “I don’t know.”

                “Dick won’t be there.”

                “I know.”

                “And here you could have your own business. You and Dick could get a place together. You could go back to being the Red Hood and we could kick some major crime lord ass here in the Bowery,” There was a pause and then. “Sass! I said sass! Lian, don’t you dare…great, now I’m going to get lectured by Jade because our little girl is saying a-s-s.”

                Jason gave a chuckle. “It’s not the worst thing she’s said.”

                “No, but Jade’s on this whole, ‘we need to be better parents than our parents’ kick and she’s about two swear words away from creating a jar.”

                “Shit man, that’s rough.”

                “See, if you still lived here that kind of language would cost you a quarter.”

                “Good thing I don’t live there anymore then. Has Jade gotten moved in yet?”

                “Eh, the bathroom sink is covered with girlie hair crap that looks like instruments of torture, and my room now smells like cinnamon and oranges, so I guess so. Your old room actually made a good room for Lian.”

                “That’s good. I’m glad you two are working things out.”

                “Same goes for you and Dick. You really do need to figure out where you’re going to be living after this week, though.”

                “Dude, I don’t even know,” Jason groaned as he slipped his sweater on. “Honestly? I kind of want to stay in Star City for a while longer. If I move back here then I need to go back and give my boss my two weeks’ notice anyway, plus I’ve got the apartment to deal with.”

                “So break the lease or keep it as a safe house.”

                “It’s not that easy, Harper.”

                “Sure it is. You packed up and left a whole life behind here, why can’t you do the same in Star City?”

                “Because.”

                “Because isn’t an answer, Jaybird.

                “Yes it is, fucker.”

                “No a good one.”

                “Ugh,” Jason let himself fall backwards on his bed. With closed eyes and a hand pinching his nose, he replied, “I’ve missed, Dick, but life outside of Gotham is good. I’m not ready to come back to this yet.”

                “Then tell him that.”

                “I can’t.”

                “Why not?”

                “He wants me to stay. If I tell him that I don’t want to then it’ll break his heart. I just got him back, Roy. I don’t want to lose him over this.”

                “If he really loves you then you won’t. He has to understand that you have a life in Star City. He can’t expect you to just drop everything and come back.”

“He might not have the right to expect it, but he wants it. I know he does.”

                Roy gave a deep sigh on the other end of the call and Jason could hear Jade talking to someone –probably Lian –in the background. “Here’s reality, Jaybird, whether Dickhead wants you in Gotham or not, it’s your life and, ultimately, it has to be you that decides whether you stay or go.”

                “I know, I know, and I’m sure I’ve already decided, but how do I tell him?”

                “I can’t help you there.”

                A soft knock at the door had Jason drawing the phone away from his ear.

                “Yes?” he called out to his visitor.

                “Jay?” A mop of black hair peeked around the corner of Jason’s door. A set of felt reindeer antlers were sticking out of the dark strands and a red and white striped sweet was dangling from the head’s mouth.

                “I’ve got to go, Roy. Tell Jade and Lian Merry Christmas for me.”

                “Will do, Jaybird, and Merry Christmas to you too.”

                “Hey, gorgeous,” the red bird smirked at his visitor as he ended his call to his best friend. He waved the older man over and Dick slipped into the room, slowly closing the door behind him.

                Jason laughed as he took in his boyfriend’s attire. The blue sweater the older bird wore was decorated with little white reindeer and he’d replaced the sweats he’d worn earlier with a pair of well fitting, black jeans. Though his shoes were missing his feet were kept warm by a pair of socks.

                “My, aren’t we festive,” Jason chuckled. “I’m surprised you’re not wearing a blinking red nose.”

                Dick smiled and twirled the end of his candy cane in his mouth before moving to join Jason on the bed. As he walked over, the younger man realized that Dick’s left hand was clutched around a round object.

                “What ya got there?” Jason motioned towards the object.

                “Your blinking red nose,” Dick grinned around his candy as he opened his closed hand to reveal a plastic red nose.

                Jason’s eyebrows shot into his hairline, one of them almost completely disappearing beneath the white streak that hung over his forehead. “Mine?”

                “Yep,” Dick’s grin grew wider and he reached up to slip the nose over Jason’s own.  He tapped the center of the plastic device and it started to blink. Much to his surprise, and delight, Jason didn’t struggle against Dick’s wish. Instead, he leaned up on his elbows and smirked when Dick leaned against him.

                “This is going on Instagram,” Dick warned before raising his phone and snapping a picture of them smiling together. “And maybe on my wallpaper. We look good.”

                “We look amazing,” Jason sat up and pulled Dick into his lap. With teal eyes he watched as the older man posted their picture on Instagram and titled it, ‘Merry Christmas from Dickie and Jay!’

                “Here, Big Bird, how about one for my own page?” Jason held his own phone out and snapped a picture of them cuddled together.

                Dick thought it was cute that Jason wanted a picture of them up on his Instagram page too, until he read what Jason titled it as. He scoffed as he read, ‘There’s no better gift than Dick for Christmas #punintended. Merry Christmas fuckers.’

                “Really, Jay?”

                “Really,” Jason pulled the candy cane out of Dick’s mouth with a grin. Dick gave a fake whine as Jason proceeded to suck on the sweet he’d swiped from Alfred. “Is this all you got for your effort to steal some goodies?”

                “Alfred’s good this year. I barely managed to get out with that Candy cane,” Dick pulled the cane from between Jason’s lips, huffing slightly when the red bird bit down on the tip of the sweet to hold it hostage for a moment longer. When Dick finally had the sweet back, he let out a soft moan as he lightly sucked on it. With his eyes closed, he didn’t see Jason swallowing hard.

                “Hehe,” Jason gave an uneasy laugh and pulled the fake nose off his own. As nice as the blinking red nose was, the black strap meant to hold it to his head was actually kind of tight. It wasn't very comfortable. “Well at least you got the candy cane.”

                Dick opened his eyes. His deep cerulean orbs met the green tinted ones of his younger lover. He licked up the length of the candy cane and visibly grinned as Jason swallowed again.

                “Yeah?” Dick asked, turning around in Jason’s arms so his chest was almost touching the other man’s.

                “Yeah,” Jason found his voice coming out husky as Dick shifted in his lap, still sucking on the candy cane he’d lifted from Alfred.

                “Problem there, Jaybird?” Dick smirked. He rubbed down against Jason’s lap and licked at the candy cane again as he felt the other man’s pants grow tighter beneath him.

                “You little minx,” Jason swore beneath his breath. His hands rose to Dick’s hips and he fought between the urge to hold Dick still and the desire to grind his hips up into the rotating ones above his own.

                The laugh Dick graced Jason with was breathy and only caused Jason’s erection to grow. “I’ve been told by many of my past lovers that I can be quite alluring.”

                Teal eyes narrowed and lips twisted into a scowl as Jason tightened his grip on Dick’s hips. “Don’t talk about them when you’re with me.”

                “Oh? Are you jealous?” a raven brow was lifted as pearly white teeth teasingly bit down on the peppermint candy.

                Jason growled and forced Dick’s hips down into his harder. “Damn straight, Dickhead. My name should be the only one you think of when we’re together. You can forget all about your past lovers, because I’m going to rock your world harder than any of them ever could.”

                Dick attempted to hold back a moan as he felt Jason press his ass against the bulge in the younger man’s jeans.

                “You kn-kn-know, Jaybird, I’ve been with a lot of people,” Dick let his head fall forward so his hair hung in front of his eyes and he twirled the candy cane in his mouth. “Girls, guys, humans, metahumans, and aliens. I’ve done a lot.”

                “I don’t need reminded….”

                “Shhh,” the blue eyed man pressed a finger against his lover’s lips. “I’ve done a lot of things with a lot of lovers, but things have always been different with you. I mean, look at our lives. I’ve known you since you were a kid and it took me this long to figure out just how much you mean to me. And when we were fuck buddies? Heh, we didn’t really do much fucking, did we? We made out a lot, kissed even more, and there was those couple of times that we wasted most of what was left of the night after Patrol by giving each other hand jobs, but we never actually got around to fucking.”

                “So?”

                “So, it’s never taken me this long to find myself in a lover’s bed before and I think that means something. It means you’re special. I care more about you…I love you more than I’ve ever loved any of the others. That’s why…” Dick took a breath and slipped from Jason’s lap. He knelt on the plush carpet of Jason’s room, his hands resting on Jason’s knees, and his eyes looking up into the teal ones gazing down at him. He pulled the candy cane from his mouth and handed it to his lover. “I want to do something special for you. I’ve only ever done this to one other person before, but if you’ll let me I’d much rather have your stick in my mouth than that peppermint one I stole from Alfred.”

                Jason smirked down at the man knelt before him. He lowered a hand to gently caress the side of Dick’s face and dropped a kiss on his forehead. “As much as I appreciate the offer, you don’t have to do this, pretty bird.”

                “I know I don’t, Jason,” Dick spoke as he massaged the inside of Jason’s thighs, “but I want to…if you want me to.”

                “I’d never not want you to,” Jason admitted. “I’ve dreamt about this before.”

                “Really?”

                “Yeah. Believe it or not, you were the star of most of my teenage wet dreams.”

                Dick gave a breathy laugh. “I’m flattered.”

                Jason wasn’t sure what to say to that but he was saved from giving a response when he opened his mouth to say whatever first came to mind and ended up with a hitch in his breath.

                Dick nuzzled at Jason’s jeans. He ran his nose along the younger man’s cloth covered erection before smiling up at him and popping the brass button. Jason felt his mouth run dry as his zipper was slowly pulled down and his cock was fished out. For a second Dick merely breathed over the head before engulfing the length.

                “Oh, fuck,” Jason ground out. He clenched his fists, fighting against the urge to plunge them into Dick’s hair. He didn’t have to fight for long, though, for Dick slid his hands to Jason’s wrists and lead the red bird’s hands to his hair. Instantly, Jason’s fingers weaved through Dick’s dark strands. The reindeer antlers atop Dick's head were dislodged as Jason's fingers found their way under them and they fell to the floor forgotten for the time being.

                It was hard for Jason to believe that Dick had only ever had his mouth around one other guy’s package before. Especially as Dick swallowed around him.

                “Damn, Dickie,” Jason cursed and then groaned as Dick’s echoing laugh reverberated down his shaft. “Keep this up and I won’t last long.”

                Dick pulled back to say, “And that’s a bad thing?”

                Jason’s chuckle was husky and deep, closer to the tone he used when he roamed the streets of the Bowery then when he was at home. It caused a shiver to run down Dick’s spine.

                “Some would say so,” Jason breathed out as his eyes slipped closed and his head fell back.

                Dick had moved a hand to cup his lover’s sac. As one hand caresses the flesh of Jason’s shaft the other massaged his balls. The blue eyed man watched in awe and wonder. He’d never dreamt that Jason would be so vocal. The little noises he was making…the hitches in his breath…the choked out groans… the fought back moans…they were all so erotic. More erotic than any sound Dick had ever heard.

                Starfire had been pretty vocal when Dick had been with her. So had Rose. Both women had been more dominate in bed than their lover and Dick had shivered as they’d told him how to please them. Wally had been less likely to voice his likes and dislikes. Though Dick wondered if that was mostly because he and Wally had been young at the time and even the mention of genitals made them flustered.

                Jason was different, though. So different. When he and Dick had made out or fondled each other before, he hadn’t been nearly as voice full as he was being just then. It made the older bird wonder if Jason had been holding back all those times, or if it’d just been so long for him that he was being driven crazy with pleasure. Dick knew that had their roles been reversed, he’d be begging for Jason to just hurry up and take him. It really had been a long time since he’d had anyone else’s hands on his body. Not that he wanted anyone else’s hands on him. He’d craved no one but Jason for almost a year and now that he had him he wanted to worship him.

                “How long has it been?” Dick’s breath was hot over the side of Jason’s cock.

                Heavy teal eyes slowly slid open as the hand in Dick’s hair tightened a fraction before loosening again. “Wh-what?”

                “How long has it been?” Dick repeated and he kept his touch on Jason gentle. “Since someone has touched you like this?”

                Dick worried his bottom lip when he saw Jason swallow. The other man was taking his time answering. He seemed to be focusing more on breathing than he was Dick’s question and Dick knew the breathing technique he was using. It was one of the techniques Bruce had taught them as a way to stay cool under the pressure of villains. He’d used it when he’d been kidnapped before. He wondered if Jason had used it before he’d been murdered.

                “It’s been a while,” but Jason didn’t sound sure. His voice wavered and it caused Dick to bury his face in Jason’s thigh to hide his frown.

                That voice…Jason was lying. He had been with someone recently and even though Dick knew that he had no claim over the other man for almost a year, his heart clenched at the thought of someone else touching his Jaybird.

                “What was their name?” Dick’s voice was soft and he was mildly proud of himself that he managed to keep it from shaking.

                Jason just grunted and thrust his hips up into Dick’s fist, urging him to quicken his strokes.

                “Come on,” Dick rested his cheek against Jason’s thigh as he looked up at him with a fake smile that he prayed the other bird would fall for, “you can tell me. I didn’t expect you to turn celibate after we…you know.”

                Jason seemed to study the man knelt between his knees for a moment before saying. “I don’t remember. There were a few of them. None of them important and none of them lasting more than a night.”

                Dick nodded and went back to worshiping Jason’s cock with his mouth.

                “Ah,” Jason breathed. “Fuck. Dickie. Your mouth feels so good. Ah-Ah. Don’t, ah, stop.”

                Dick had no plans of stopping as he took Jason as far into his mouth as he could before pulling off and repeating the action. Jason’s grip on his hair tightened to the point of pain but it only caused the first Robin to moan around the flesh in his mouth. The effect his moan had on Jason encouraged more sounds to slip from his lips as his head was guided along the heavy shaft.

                “I’m close,” Jason warned, though he hadn’t needed too for Dick could taste the precum pooling on his tongue and feel the way Jason’s cock twitched in his mouth. “So close. Don’t stop, pretty bird. Don’t stop.”

                The duo was so distracted –so caught up in the moment –that they both missed the turning of the door handle until…

                “Oh, god! I didn’t need to see that.”

                Dick pulled off Jason too quickly as his teeth scrapped the underside of his cock. Jason hissed but quickly swiped a pillow to pull over himself.

                “Timmy!” Dick’s voice was a rough squeak as his wide blue eyes took in their now crimson colored brother.

                Tim was standing in the doorway, one hand still on the doorknob and the other now shielding his eyes.  He was shaking his head slightly and took a step backwards.

                “Sorry, I, uh…I’m not used to knocking on Jason’s door,” Tim stammered.

                Jason discarded the pillow on his lap in order to tuck himself back into his pants. Once he was fully clothed he said. “You can look, baby bird. We’re decent.”

                “Decent?” Tim peeked through his fingers before removing the hand form his eyes. “You call that decent?” An accusing finger pointed at Dick. “I didn’t have to see what I just did to tell what you’d been doing. Dick’s mouth is all swollen and his hair looks like it got into a fight with a very angry squirrel.”

                Dick felt his face heat up as Jason chuckled.

                “Sorry about that, Baby bird. I should have locked the door.”

                “I should have knocked.”

                “Would have been weird if you did since you and I sort of have this whole open door policy going on.”

                “Yeah, well, next time either keep it in Dick’s room or hang a sock on the door…or tie…or, you know, lock it like you suggested.”

                “Will do,” Jason promised.

                “I…” Tim shifted, backing up another step. “Alfred sent me up. Breakfast is ready.”

                “Tell him we’ll be done in a sec,” Jason requested. “I think Dickhead here might need some time to recover from dying of embarrassment before we go down stairs.”

                The laugh Tim gave was an awkward one as he backed out of Jason’s room and closed the door a little too quickly.

                “You okay there, big bird?” Jason grinned down at Dick, who was hiding his face in the duvet of Jason’s bed.

                “Why Tim? Why couldn’t it have been Bruce? Or Damian?”

                Jason snorted. “You know, Tim’s not as innocent as you like to think he is. Plus, it wouldn’t have mattered who it was, you’d still look like a mother fucking tomato.”

                Dick whined. “Shut up. That was so embarrassing. He saw me with your dick down my throat. There’s no way I’m going to be able to look him in the eyes at all today.”

                “Aw, come on,” Jason slid down on the floor and wrapped his arms around his lover. “It won’t be that bad. Why don’t you go into the bathroom and fix your hair and then we’ll go down for breakfast. I bet Alfred’s Christmas pancakes will make all this go away.”

                “I doubt it,” Dick mumbled but went to do as Jason suggested.

                When his bathroom door was shut, Jason glanced down at the obvious problem in his pants. With closed eyes he tried to will away his erection.

                “Joker…Joker wearing a thong…Dead kittens…” it only took a few moments for Jason to fix his problem and by the time Dick had exited his bathroom he was lounging comfortably on his bed.

                “Ready?” Jason inquired of his boyfriend.

                “I guess so,” was Dick’s hesitant response.

                “Don’t be so worried.”

                A small smile graced Dick’s lips as Jason swung an arm around his shoulders. “Everything will be fine. You’ll see.”


	3. Authors note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Important note

Okay, so here's the thing. I totally had the next chapter of this almost entirely done, but then my computer crashed. I lost all my files and everything so, until I can purchase a new laptop, updates are going to be rare. 

I'm really sorry about this. 

I'll still be working on this story and will  
Stock pile all updates in a notebook  
So that when I do have access to a computer I will be able to update a few times. Okay? 

Again, I'm sorry. Just, please, bear with me.


	4. Christmas Cockblocks: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick has to come to terms with the fact that Jason might be leaving after the holidays.

It’d happened again. For the fifth time that day, it happened. Jason has been minding his own business, casually waiting for a moment to steal a kiss from Dick when said older bird made an excuse to leave the room. He said he was going to the restroom but a few moments later Jason’s phone dinged with a new message from Dick.

 

            ‘Coat Closet. Follow me.’

 

            It took less than a second for Jason to fake an annoyed eye roll and say, “Fucking Harper and his fucking drama.”

 

            Damian glanced up from where he was curled in an armchair. His sketch pad was propped on his knees and a box of charcoal pencils sat open next to him. Titus, his ever faithful dog, was curled at the foot of the chair, dozing off as Alfred the cat batted at the dog’s nose.

 

            Tim, who’d been quietly texting away on his phone, snickered at Jason’s remark before rolling his own eyes. Jason didn’t even try to convince himself that Tim had bought his lie but he knew the other boy well enough to know that even though Tim would know why he was slipping away he wouldn’t tell Bruce.

 

            Bruce probably wouldn’t even notice that Dick and Jason had slipped away for at least another twenty minutes, anyway.  Since the patriarch had taken a call from the commissioner in his study. Those two could chatter like the Joker’s teeth when they weren’t in uniform. Which, in this instant, Jason counted as a blessing. At least with Bruce occupied in his study, Tim and Damian relaxing by the tree, and Alfred in the kitchen, there was no one to notice as Jason slipped inside the coat closet nearest the stairs on the second floor of the manor.   

 

“We have to be quick,” Jason found himself saying as he closed the closet door behind him.

 

Dick gave a boyish laugh and placed a hand on the back of Jason’s neck to pull him in for a heated kiss. They’d been trying to sneak some alone time since that morning but the whole family seemed to be against them.

 

First it’d been Tim, who’d interrupted them in Jason’s bedroom. Then Damian found them sneaking kisses in the kitchen...twice. That was followed by Alfred, who’d given them a pointed look and an unamused eyebrow raise when he’d found them hiding in the silver closet.

 

Alfred had been the worst. Where Tim was embarrassed and Damian was condescending, Alfred was nonchalant when he’d told them, “Sirs, if you insist on dirtying up the silver with your antics then I shall insist you make sure every dish in this manor is spotless. Really, I thought the days of finding you two in closets were over.”

 

Dick moaned as Jason nipped at his bottom lip. “I’ll say. Don’t want Alfred finding us again.”

 

“Mmmm,” Jason lost interest in their conversation and explored the column that was Dick’s neck.

 

The oldest man bit back a moan as teeth grazed his pulse point. A sharp pain emitting from the spot had him hitching his breath only a moment later. The broken skin wasn’t given much time to ache, however, as Jason’s tongue licked over it like a salve.

 

“Jay,” Dick’s voice was breathy as he tangled his fingers in Jason’s hair.

 

The chuckle that Jason gave in return caused a shiver to break out across Dick’s form and the older bird found it hard to remain standing. He fell back slightly so his back was resting against a wall. A fur coat, which Dick had never seen anyone in the family wear, brushed against the side of his face when he threw his head back with a gasp.

 

“My, my, pretty bird, you’re very responsive,” Jason pressed closer. His hips rubbing against Dick’s in just the right way so the shorter male could feel the bulge in his jeans.

 

“Stop teasing,” the older ground out, “and kiss me properly.”

 

“I would, Dickie,” and there was that damn goose bump triggering chuckle again, “but you see, the problem is that if I kiss you like I want to then I don’t think I’d be able to stop, and as much as I want you I don’t want our first time to be here...in a coat closet…and I think you don’t want it to be either.”

 

“Maybe I do,” Dick knew he was lying even as he said the words and a raised brow from Jason let him know that the other man knew too.

 

“Yeah right. You’re too into the sappy sentimental shit to be okay with this.”

 

Dick sighed as Jason pulled away. “Jay, don’t do this. Don’t be a cockblock.”

 

“I’m not being a cockblock,” Jason reached behind him to grab the doorknob. “I’m being sensitive and you should apricate it. I’m trying to spare you some regret.”

 

“I’m not going to regret this.”

 

“You will if it’s in a closet.”

 

Dick let out a frustrated huff. “Fine. Whatever.”

 

            As blue eyes turned downward, hands reached out to push the red bird further away. Dick went to reach for the door knob but Jason’s hand closed around his wrist.

 

            “Hey,” the frown that the younger bird was now wearing was deep. “I promise we’ll steal some time alone tonight. I’m not enjoying these constant interruptions either, but it is Christmas and you’re usually the first person to protest if the family isn’t all in the same room on this day.”

 

            “I know. It’s alright, Jay...really,” Dick hoped the tightness of the smile he forced wasn’t noticeable by the other man. Unfortunately, Jason did notice it and it caused his own mouth to twist into a grimace.

 

            “Dickie,” Jason started but was interrupted by the blue bird.

 

“Come on, let’s go have a good Christmas. I want this to be the best Christmas any of us have ever had,” this time Dick’s smile was genuine and he didn’t let it drop until he was following Jason out of the closet. He really did wish Jason hadn’t stopped their closest antics but he didn’t want to bicker or argue that day. Any disagreement they had could affect Jason’s decision to stay after the Holidays were over and Dick didn’t want to worsen his chances.

 

With his back to Dick, Jason didn’t catch the moment the grin slid so easily off his boyfriend’s face. He even missed the way Dick’s gaze flittered to the floor. The man coming down the hall, however, didn’t miss either gesture.

 

“Boys,” Bruce Wayne greeted his sons.

 

            “B,” Dick’s response was softer than normal but still peppy enough that Jason didn’t question the odd tone.

           

            Jason, himself, didn’t offer their adopted father any more of a greeting than a nod.

 

            Bruce looked between his boys and the closet he’d observed them exiting before saying, “Still trying to sneak away from our family festivities, I see.”

 

            “It was the last time,” Jason spoke up before Dick could say anything. “Dickhead and I will be attached to you and the kids at the hip for the rest of the day. I swear upon my grave.”

 

            Besides the furrowing of his brow, Bruce’s face remained stoic. “I really wish you wouldn’t call him that.”

 

            The second son gave a guiltless shrug before placing one of his hands on the banister, intending to continue down stairs with his boyfriend. Before Dick could follow him, however, Bruce once again spoke.

 

            “Dick, could I see you in my study for a moment?”

 

            “Uh, sure,” Dick offered Jason a small shrug of his own, accompanied by another fake smile, before following Bruce down the hall to his study.

           

            Bruce’s study hadn’t changed much since the first time Dick had stepped foot in it, when he was eight. The chair behind the large desk was still leather, the large windows still had the same drapes, and the bookshelves were still full of what seemed like an endless supply of reading material. Really, the only noticeable changes were that the array of pictures on Bruce’s desk had grown to include photos of everyone in the Bat Clan and Dick was no longer capable of curling up in the chair across from Bruce’s desk.

 

            As Dick slumped into the warn chair across from the one Bruce took a seat in, he couldn’t help but think back to a simpler time. When he’d first come to the manor the chair he sat in had become his first best friend. He’d suffered from terrors on a nearly nightly basis and he’d found that passing out in the chair, while Bruce worked at his desk, would keep the terrors away. Most nights, that is.

           

            The first time Dick had fallen asleep in the chair, he’d been eight and it’d been only a month after he’d moved into the manor. He’d insisted he wasn’t tired, despite Bruce’s own insistence that he should go to bed. The duo had bickered for a few moments before Bruce had given in and agreed that Dick could stay up, but he had to be doing something productive. Dick had fallen asleep with his nose in a book, curled up in that beloved chair, and had woken up in his bedroom.

 

            After that first time, Dick repeatedly fell asleep in the chair. It took Bruce nearly two months to inquire of why he persisted to sleep in a mildly uncomfortable chair when he had a big plush bed just down the hall.

 

            “I don’t like sleeping in my room. It’s cold, and scary, I always have nightmares when I sleep in there,” little Dick had folded his arms across his chest defiantly.

           

            “And you don’t have nightmares when you fall asleep in my study?” Bruce had raised a brow.

            The young boy shook his head. “No.”

 

            “Why is that?”

 

            “I feel safe when you’re in the room.”

 

            After that night Bruce hadn’t argued with Dick’s sleep preferences. He’d allowed the boy to fall asleep in the study whenever he wanted and proceeded to carry the child to bed after he’d done so.

 

            Now, so many years later, though Dick had grown too big to easily curl up in the chair, he found himself wishing he could. As he settled against the old leather his shoulders began to slump. His body felt boneless as he practically melted into the chair.

 

            Bruce, who sat in the chair behind his desk, let his eyes roam over his eldest child’s form for a moment before speaking. He could see the exhaustion in the younger man and had no doubt that it was caused from whatever internal thoughts Dick must have been having recently. The boy may be able to trick his siblings into believing that he was as happy and chipper as ever that Christmas, but Bruce knew better. He’d seen the way Dick would look at Jason when the younger bird had his back turned. There was a sorrow, a deep worry, in those blue eyes of his that left Bruce concerned. Dick was doubting. Doubting himself, Jason, their relationship…the Wayne patriarch wasn’t for sure what it was, but he recognized doubt when seen.

 

            “Richard,” Bruce began formally and almost winced at how ridged the name had come out. He softened his tone as he locked eyes with his son and began again, “Dick, what’s wrong?”

 

            “Hmm?” Dick hummed lazily but Bruce refused to be fooled. “Shouldn’t I be asking you that? You are the one that pulled me from my beloved’s side on the most romantic day of the year.”

 

            Bruce scoffed. “Yes, because you looked so caught up in the romance of Christmas when you left the coat closet. I know you boys are under the impression that being in love is a foreign concept to me, but I assure you it’s not. I’ve seen and known plenty of people who were in love. I, myself, have been in love.”

 

“No one doubts your knowledge of love, B,” Dick stated, keeping his voice relaxed. “We all know about Selena. Golly, we’ve all rooted for you two to get married at least once.”

 

“I’ve watched you fawn over every girlfriend and boyfriend you’ve ever brought home,” Bruce chose to ignore his eldest child’s words, “And I’ve only seen you look at one of them the way you do Jason. Even Barbra didn’t hold your interest like Jason does.”

 

“Yeah, I’ve never felt this strongly about anyone before,” Dick admitted but couldn’t’ stop from asking, “but where are you going with this?”

 

“I noticed the look you were sporting when you left the coat closest. Something’s troubling you and I’d bet this home that it has something to do with Jason. Two hours ago, you were kissing under the mistletoe and now you look like he killed your puppy. What happened?”

 

“It’s nothing,” Dick’s gaze flicked to the side and he cursed himself for it, for he knew that Bruce would notice.

 

Bruce didn’t comment on the slip of Dick’s gaze. He didn’t even raise a brow. He merely folded his hands in front of him and said, “Does this have to do with Jason’s living arrangement?”

 

“I want him to stay,” Dick blurted, “and I thought that if I made this the perfect Christmas than he would, but we keep getting interrupted and now even he is starting to interrupt us.”

 

“I don’t think your poor luck today is going to affect his decision, but you need to accept that when the Holiday is over he is going to make a choice. You can’t make it for him.”

 

“I know.”

 

“He has a life in Star City.”

 

“His family is here.”

 

“He’s been able to let go of his past while away.”

 

“His past made him who he is.”

 

Bruce pinched his nose, sensing the turn the conversation had taken. It didn’t matter what Bruce said, Dick would counter it. The boy was on the defense.

 

“Richard, I know you want him to stay but I’ve trained you to be prepared for any situation. Have you even thought about what _you_ will do if Jason doesn’t stay in Gotham?”

 

Dick hesitated. He had thought about it, but he hadn’t wanted to. Star City was a decent distance from Gotham. Being the son of a billionaire, both Dick and Jason had many toys at their disposal that could shorten that distance, but their lives simply wouldn’t allow them to take a private jet to see each other every day. Maybe once a week, but even then that would only be possible if both their night lives and day lives lined up right.

 

Of course, Jason wasn’t Red Hood when he was in Star City, so his nights would be much more open than Dick’s. While, on the other hand, Dick’s days would be more open than his nights due to him recently having lost his job at GCPD. He supposed he could try to get hired on as a cop in Bludhaven again, or even Star City. If he could land a job in Star City then he could move there…except that he couldn’t.

 

Nightwing was a Gotham hero. He was needed at home. He had to help train Robin and he had his own list of villains to take care of. He’d be back on the patrol roster soon and Bruce would need his help with Jason in Star City, since Tim would be going back to Chicago for a while to train with the Titans. He really couldn’t move. Not when he knew that the family needed him at home.

 

“We’ll call each other,” Dick responded to Bruce after what felt like forever, “and I’ll visit him as often as I can.”

 

“And you’d be okay with that?”

 

“It’d be hard,” Dick admitted, “but if Star City is where Jason wants to be then I guess I’ll have to be okay with it. I want him to be happy, B. Even if it means that I can’t see him every day.”

 

Bruce allowed a small smile to play across his lips. “Just so long as you’re happy too.”

 

“I’ll be happy as long as he’s still talking to me.”

 

“I truly hope you’re right because it is one of my wishes to see both of you -all of you kids, really -happy. I don’t want any of you to hurt.”

 

            “I know, B. That’s one of the reasons why you’re such a great dad.”

 

            Bruce chuckled. “Suck up.”

 

            A quick, sharp knock sounded on the door before it was opened to reveal Alfred standing on the other side. The old butler raised a brow and folded his arms as he stared at the two men in Bruce’s study.

 

            “Hello, Alfred,” Bruce greeted.

 

            “Hey, Al,” Dick grinned.

 

            “Am I to assume you boys have decided to forsake the Wayne family tradition of spending this holiday with the family?” Alfred inquired.

 

“No, sire,” Bruce remarked, “We were just having a chat. We’ll be right down.”

 

“I do hope so, for I have just set out a plate of candy cane cookies and if you don’t rejoin the family soon I will allow Jason and Tim to inhale them all,” Alfred informed.

 

“No! Not the candy cane cookies! I love those,” Dick was bouncing out of his chair and on his way out of the study before Bruce even had time to stand up.

 

“That boy,” Bruce shook his head. “ _Those boys_.”

 

“Those boys indeed, sir,” Alfred remarked. “Master Jason looked rather deflated when he entered the kitchen. He claimed you stole his boyfriend.”

 

“I had to talk to him. Dick gets too emotionally invested in people. I had to make sure he’d be okay if Jason left.”

 

“Hmmm,” Alfred hummed.

 

“You know something,” it wasn’t a question.

 

Alfred gave a crisp nod. “I know that he has reached a decided where he will be living after this week. However, I am not at liberty to say where that will be. I swore to him I wouldn’t.”

 

“I swear, Alfred, your superpower is secret keeping.”

 

“It is my job, sir. Literally.”

 

“And I’m thankful you do that job,” Bruce smiled. “We’d all be lost without you.”

 

“You bloody hell would be,” Alfred agreed with a smile. “Now, we should get down stairs before there are no more cookies left for us…and before Jason breaks into the liquor cabinet. He’s been asking for your special hot chocolate all morning.”


	5. Christmas Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a ghost of Dick's past calls him on Christmas night, he sneaks away from the family festivities to talk to her in private. Jason goes to find him. Jason has to reveal to Dick the choice he's made between Gotham or Star City and they finally get the alone time they'd been trying to steal all Christmas day.

Deep chuckles and light laughter, the soft hum of Alfred’s singing…Dick could think of no better sound. Except for the symphony that was created when Jason’s voice joined Alfred’s. A smile graced Dick’s lips as he listened to his boyfriend and Alfred sing an old Christmas hymn. He’d excused himself from the festivities in the kitchen twenty minutes before, when his phone had buzzed and his display had lit up with a familiar number. He’d taken the call in private, having ventured into the living room, and had wandered over to the window while he talked. He’d ended up leaning against the window, watching the snow gently fall outside, as he talked to the one person he knew Jason really wouldn’t want him talking too.

                “Hello, Richard,” Rose’s voice had been whispered, as if she had snuck away from something very important to call him.

                “Rose,” Dick had unconsciously looked behind him to make sure no one had followed him from the kitchen. “Hi. I wasn’t expecting to hear from you.”

                “Yeah, I know.”

                “Isn’t it kind of risky calling me?”

                “Nah. Dad’s so far behind me that one phone call won’t ruin my life. Speaking of which, that’s why I called. I wanted to say thanks and let you know that I think I’ve found a place to settle down at for a while.”

                “That’s great. That’s good.”

                “Yeah. How are things back in Gotham?”

                Dick wouldn’t have been able to fight the smile that’d come on his face at that moment even if he tried. “Everything is perfect. Jason’s back…”

                “Good! I was hoping he’d come back. Did you two work things out?”

                “I think so.”

                “You think?”

                “We did.”

                “Tell me the truth?”

                “I am.”

                “Good. I’m happy for you two. I hope he won’t be too mad that I’m talking to you.”

                “He doesn’t know.”

                “Richard John Grayson, you will tell him that we spoke.”

                “I will.”

                “Good.”

                “Good,” Dick echoed with an amused chuckled.

                “I shouldn’t keep you from him. You should go enjoy Christmas with him.”

                “You should enjoy Christmas too.”

                “I will. Merry Christmas, Dickie.”

                “Merry Christmas, Rosie.”

                When Dick ended the call, and slipped his phone back into the pocket of his jeans, he leaned against the windowsill. Rose was right, he should hurry back to the kitchen, but he couldn’t bring himself to. With the warm glow of the Christmas tree lights illuminating the otherwise dark room, the snow falling quietly in the night, and his family’s voices drifting through the house like the smell of Alfred’s sugar cookies, there was something intimate about the moment. Something fragile and warm. It was as if the world outside of the manor stood still.  

                “Seriously!” Tim’s voice exclaimed from the kitchen and Dick found himself smiling as Jason’s laughter rose above everyone else’s.

                “Awe, babybird,” Jason teased loudly, “Should send this pic to your clone.”

                “Don’t you dare!”

                “What? Superdork not into elves?”

                “Jason! Give me back my phone! Go torment your own boyfriend!”

                Dick leaned his forehead against the chilled surface of the window. His cerulean eyes slid shut and his lips were drawn wide in a truly genuine grin. God, how he loved his family. Over the last year he’d come to apricate each of his family members even more than he had before.

                Alfred had been nothing but encouraging over the past year. He barely ever insinuated that Jason’s leaving was Dick’s fault. More often than not, the old butler had gone out of his way to insure that his second ward had at least one gleeful moment every few days.

                Bruce had stood by Dick, guided him, and -at times -chided him when he found himself slipping into a state of depression after Jason had initially left. He’d been the one to tell him to pick himself up and the one to tell him that he had people to lean on.

                Tim had at first been on Dick’s side after he’d lost Jason, but after he’d learned the truth behind Jason’s disappearance he became quick to remind Dick that his misery was of his own doing. Though to an outside that might seem cruel, there were times that Dick had needed that. Just as there were times he’d needed the little moments of peace he’d get when Tim would offhandedly mention something to him about how Jason had been doing. He’d yearned for those moments. Lived for them, even.

                Then there was Damian.  Frankly, the youngest Wayne had stayed out of Dick and Jason’s drama, for the most part. Yet there’d been times when Dick had felt particularly lousy and the little bat had curled up by his side. Of course Damian would never admit that the times he’d decided to sketch with Dick as his backrest were for Grayson’s benefit, but Dick knew the truth.

                Of course, Dick couldn’t forget that without Tim and Damian he never would have gotten Jason back. It was their plot that’d forced the duo into a confrontation they’d been trying so hard to avoid. Without that moment in the escape room, Dick doubted that he and Jason would have ever found their way back to each other. They probably just would have continued to ignore the other until the holidays were over.

                Dick found himself frowning at that thought. A Christmas without Jason’s kisses and laughter wasn’t one he wanted to be a part of. He was sure that if it had come down to them avoiding each other over Christmas he would have locked himself in his room just to make sure that Jason had a good holiday. And Jason probably would have done the same. Which would have led to Bruce dragging them out of their rooms and forcing them to try and act civilized around the other and then…then…Dick didn’t even want to think about how easily tempers would have flared after that…how easily Jason could have just up and left again or Dick could have found himself storming out of the manor to avoid saying something he’d regret.

                “Where are you?”

                Dick jumped at the hot breath that ghosted over his ear. He hadn’t been aware that anyone had entered the room. Bruce would’ve scolded him for his lack of observation if he’d been there.

                Two strong arms wrapped themselves around the oldest bird’s waist and drew him back against a firm chest. He could feel a weight being rested atop his head and knew that Jason had just successfully tucked him under his chin. He hummed as he leaned into the warmth of his red bird.

                “In here. Sorry, I had to take a call.”

                “That’s not what I meant,” Jason’s smirk could be heard in his voice. “You looked lost in thought. What were you thinking about?”

                “Just stuff,” Dick’s response was vague enough to rouse suspicion within Jason but not dull enough to make him worry.

                “What kind of stuff?”

                Dick tried to shrug but it was awkward in Jason’s embrace and he ended up doing a gesture that was more him rubbing his back against Jason’s chest than an actual shrug. “Just this past year. I do need to tell you something, though.”

                “Hmm?”

                A kiss was dropped to Dick’s hair and he was almost tempted to not utter his next words, but he knew he had to be honest with Jason. He couldn’t risk losing him again over something as silly as a hidden phone call.

                “It was Rose that called,” Dick flinched as he felt the form behind him stiffen and begin to slowly pull away from him.

                “Really?” Jason’s voice was not at all pleased and carried a snarl to it as he completely removed himself from Dick.

                The shorter male took a breath to steady himself before shifting to face his boyfriend. He made sure to lock his blue gaze on Jason’s teal one before saying, “She was letting me know that she’d found a safe place to stay and she’d wanted to wish us a merry Christmas.”

                “Us? You, more likely.”

                “No,” Dick reached out to place a hand on Jason’s cheek. He was pleasantly surprised when the other man didn’t draw away from him again and instead leaned into his touch. “No, Jason, she knew how horrible I felt after you left. She was glad to hear that we’d gotten back together.”

                “You told her?” the surprise in Jason’s eyes hurt Dick. Though he figured he deserved it for breaking Jason’s trust once already with Rose.

                “Of course, I told her,” the smile Dick offered was a soft one of reassurance. “I’d tell everyone that we’re together, if that’s what you wanted. I’d call up every one of my ex-lovers and shout from the top of Wayne tower that I’m taken by you. I’m yours, Jay, and I’m not going to be foolish enough to throw the second chance you’re giving me away.”

                “There you go again, acting like this whole year was just your fault. Stop hogging all the blame, Dickie. Didn’t the old man ever teach you to share?” the teasing tone to Jason’s voice caused Dick to unconsciously relax his shoulders.

                “I’d say it was all my fault, but then you’d continue to disagree with me and we’d waste the night playing keep-away with our blame. I don’t know about you, but there are other ways I’d like to spend this night.”

                “Me too, Dickie bird.”  

                Dick was pleased when Jason’s arms once again slipped around him.

                “I was enjoying torturing Tim before I came to find you,” Jason stated. “He was wearing an elf hat and I threatened to send a pick to the Kent Kid. I’m thinking we should sneak into his room when he’s asleep tonight, put him in the original Robin pixie shoes and then send a picture to the alien clone.”

                “No,” Dick shook his head. “Just no. That’s too cruel.”

                “Really? Because I can’t think of any better way to spend tonight.”

                Dick was about to protest, saying that if that was the case then Jason could sleep in his own room that night, but he caught the younger boy’s joking smirk before he could.

                “I’m kidding,” Jason chuckled. “You should have seen your face though. It was great.”

                Dick rolled his eyes as the clock on the fireplace mantel begin to chime the late hour.

                “You hear that?” Jason’s eyes slid past Dick and to the clock. “It’s already eleven. Only an hour left of Christmas and then only six days left in the year…and it’s been one hell of a year. Can’t say I won’t be glad to put it behind us. Did you have a good Christmas, though?”

                “Of course, I did. I got to spend it with you.”

                Jason snorted, “You sap.”

                Dick nuzzled into Jason’s chest, so much so that the taller man almost didn’t hear the words he spoke next. “Did _you_ have a good Christmas, Jay?”

                “What kind of question is that?” Jason teased and tightened his arms around his boyfriend. He felt Dick hug him back as he said, “This one was for the books. Best I’ve had.”

                Jason didn’t have to see Dick’s smile to know it was pressed against his chest, for behind him the blue bird’s hands tightened the grip they had on his sweater.

                “Good. I hope that’s a sign that you’ll have a decent New Year too…wherever you are for it.”

                Jason didn’t miss the hesitance in Dick’s voice towards to end of his comment, but instead of commenting on it he hummed, “Hmmm. I thought I might stick around for another week. Ring in the New Year with you. I hear a kiss at midnight is supposed to bring you luck. Besides, I’m in no real rush to get back home. I took a few weeks off work before coming here since I figured I’d stop in and see Roy for a bit while in town.”

                “…But you will be going back to Star City?” Dick couldn’t bring himself to call the city home like Jason had, even though he’d accepted the fact that Jason might very well choose to not stay in Gotham after the holidays.

                There was a moment of silence, thick with tension, before Jason sighed. “I have to. I built a life there, Dick. One I actually, kind of liked. I’m not saying I won’t come back. I’m sure I’ll move back here eventually. Just not yet.”

                Jason pulled away from Dick, holding him at arm’s length while trying to catch his gaze with his own. “Is that okay? Will you be alright with that?”

                Dick forced himself to meet Jason’s gaze, just as he forced himself to nod with a smile. “I’ll be fine. _We’ll_  be fine. Just because you aren’t living here, doesn’t mean we can’t see each other.”

                “Of course not. I’ll be coming to Gotham as regularly as I can and you’re always welcome at my place. It’s nothing lavish, but it’s…”

                “Anywhere you live is fine. I won’t be going for your apartment, anyway.”

                “I guess that’s true,” Jason pulled Dick back to him and gave him a tight hug.

                “I’m going to miss you,” Dick whispered. “A lot.”

                “I know, but let’s not think about that tonight. Okay? We’ve still got a week before I should head back. Let’s just enjoy this time we both have off.”

                Dick nodded into Jason’s chest and gave a shaky sigh.

                A light rapping, like knuckles on drywall, pulled Dick and Jason from their moment. Both men turned to see Alfred standing in the entryway, smiling fondly at them.

                “Master Richard, Master Jason, I was just on my way to bed. I thought I would bid you good night,” the skin around Alfred’s eyes crinkled.

                “Well, Good Night then, Al,” Jason beamed. “And thanks for cooking such a delicious feast.”

                Alfred laugh, “Oh, it was my pleasure, my boy.”

“Are Bruce and the kids heading to bed too?” Dick inquired, having just realized that the manor around them had fallen silent. No noise drifted from the kitchen like it had earlier.

“Your father has retired for the night. So has Damian. Timothy, however, is in the kitchen if you wish to speak with him. He’s on the phone with the Kent boy, I believe.”

“We should go bug him,” Jason teased.

“You should do no such thing,” Alfred raised one silver brow. “You should leave him to his privacy. I am sure he is wishing to have the companionship of his boyfriend tonight, much like you two already have.”

“Ah, fine,” Jason stated. “We’ll leave the kid alone.”

“See that you do. Rest well, young masters.”

                “You too, Al!” Dick called out after the retreating man.

                Jason shook his head as Alfred walked away. “I’m not tired yet and if we can’t bug Tim than what can we do?”

                Dick knew that Jason’s remark was meant to draw a comment from him and instead of ignoring it he decided to do just as Jason predicted. With a sly smile, the first boy wonder looked up at his boyfriend and said, “I can think of a few things.”

                “Can you, now?” Jason teased.

                Dick pried himself away from Jason, but not fully. He held one of Jason’s hands and intertwined their fingers before guiding him out of the room. Up the stairs they went and down the hall. They passed by Alfred’s door on the way, as well as Bruce’s, before they reached Dick’s room. Stopping at Dick’s room was a collective decision, although neither of them had asked the other which room they wanted to use. Jason’s own room was further down the hall and he agreed with Dick’s decision to not venture to it. He’d rather save some steps and get to ravishing his boyfriend sooner.

                Jason kicked the door to Dick’s bedroom shut behind him as Dick’s fingers slid away from his own. The older boy walked over to his bed and switched on the lamp sitting on his nightstand. The soft glow of the lamp might as well have been the flickering flame of a candle for it did little to chase away the shadows lurking within the room.  Still, it illuminated Dick’s face and Jason could clearly see the small smile that Dick gave before taking a seat on his bed and holding a hand out in invitation.

                Jason willingly took a seat beside Dick and leaned down. He bumped their noses together a couple of times, knowing that Dick would apricate the gesture, before lightly brushing their lips across each other’s. It wasn’t really a kiss, but their mouth were much too close for it to be called anything but one.

Dick made a low noise in the back of his throat as he pressed forward so their lips connected more firmly. However, even with the added pressure, the kiss remained chaste. They were slow, in an almost a hesitant manor, as they moved their mouths together. Jason allowed them to share air, passing it back and forth between each other’s mouths, for a moment before leaning into Dick to further the kiss.

When Jason’s tongue swept across Dick’s bottom lip, he opened his mouth willingly and allowed the curious muscle into his cavern. Together their tongues danced and explored each other’s mouths. Dick fought back a soft moan at Jason’s taste. Smoke and spice lingered on his lips even after they had to break apart for air. Of course their break was short lived for Jason dove back in to plunder Dick’s mouth with his own after only a few seconds to breath.

This time Dick didn’t fight back his moan and Jason smirked at its sound. A strong hand found its way to Dick’s knee and his breathing picked up as it began to slowly slid upward.

“Jay,” the name came out breathy as Dick dropped his head.

Jason smirked, his hand rubbing at the front of Dick’s jeans, where he could feel a bulge beginning to form.

“You should see your face, Dickie bird,” Jason chuckled. “You’re blushing like a virgin.”

Dick could feel the heat on his cheeks and mumbled a, “You make me feel things I haven’t felt in a long time.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

“How long of a time?”

“Golly, Jason, I don’t think I’ve loved someone as much as you. It makes this whole experience so much more…more…there’s just something…I don’t know how to explain it.”

“You don’t have to.  I understand what you mean,” Jason leaned his forehead against Dick’s as he palmed at Dick’s semi-hard groin.

“Ah, Jay,” Dick bucked his hips into Jason’s hand and the younger man smirked.

“Feel good?”

“Y-yes.”

“Bet it’d feel better if you were out of those jeans,” Jason’s hands slipped beneath Dick. They grabbed Dick’s ass, drawing a squeak from the shorter male as he was lifted into Jason’s lap. “Fuck, how do you even fit into those jeans? They’re almost as fucking tight as your Nightwing suit. You have no idea how many times I’ve had to stop myself from staring at your ass today.”

“Yes, I do,” Dick grinned. “You think I can’t feel when your eyes are on me? I wore these so you _would_ stare at me. After all, I’ve been told my ass is one of my best assets.”

“That’s certainly the truth.”

Dick giggled. His laughter bubbled up and created a laugh that Jason had never heard before. He liked it…that sound coming from his boyfriend. It was a sound of infatuation and happiness, and paired with the way Dick was looking at him through his long lashes, it was almost too much. Jason had to swallow for his throat went dry at the look Dick was giving him.

With a quick lick of his lips, Dick had his hands on either side of Jason’s face as he continued to rock against the man beneath him. He could feel Jason’s erection forming beneath him and inwardly smiled. He loved that he could draw such a reaction from Jason. He loved that Jason could draw one from him. He loved that he and Jason got to call each other theirs.

“Fuck, when you talk like that I want to pin you down and take you now,” Jason groaned and that’s when Dick realized he’d said those last three sentences out loud. The blush he’d worn earlier was now back and brighter than before. Seeing it, Jason swept forward and captured Dick’s lips.

                Jason scooted back on the bed before flipping them so that Dick lay beneath him on the mattress. A pleased sound got caught in his throat when Dick bent one of his knees and hooked it over Jason’s hip. In response, Dick felt a callused hand slip beneath the fabric of his sweater. He shivered as the hand glided over his flesh, tracing the outline of his abs before moving up to circle a nipple.

                “Ah, Jay,” Dick breathed when the nipple Jason had been toying with was suddenly pinched and then rolled between thumb and finger. “Jay.”

                “Mmm,”Jason buried his face in Dick’s neck, where he peppered kisses for a moment before nipping.

                “Mmm hnnn,” Dick wasn’t sure what he liked more; the way Jason was teasing his nipple or the way he was alternating between nipping and licking at a sweet spot on his neck. “Hhng, Jason.”

                Jason bite down harder, leaving a mark that was sure to darken. Much to the red bird’s delight, Dick arched into the bite and craned his neck so he exposed more of it to Jason.

                “That’s right, pretty bird,” Jason cooed as Dick unconsciously started to grind up against him. Dick’s blue eyes were heavy and it took effort for him to focus them when Jason turned his face to look at him. “That’s right. You look so beautiful like this. Wanna leave more marks on you. Decorate your neck with my kisses so everyone who sees you will know that you’re taken.”

                “So…uhhh…so possessive,” Dick teased.

                “You like it and you know it.”

                “No argument there, ah!” Dick moaned as one of Jason’s hands slipped beneath him and pushed his ass up so that their cloth covered erections were pressed tightly together.

                “Gotta get you out of those clothes,” Jason spoke directly in Dick’s ear.

                “Yes,” Dick nodded speedily and sat up to help Jason remove his sweater.

                As soon as the blue sweater had come off, Jason was toying with the button on Dick’s jeans. Dick’s own hands were trying to rid Jason of his own shirt and the red bird let out a small sound of displeasure as he had to stop playing with Dick to lift his shirt over his head. Before Dick could even try to get Jason’s pants off, Jason was popping the button on Dick’s jeans and tugging the dark black, skin tight denim from his body. Next, Dick found his boxers being quickly removed and he shivered a little as the slightly chilled air made contact with his skin.

                Dick reached out, hoping to held Jason get rid of the rest of his clothes, but was stopped by a firm hand on the center of his chest.  Jason pushed him back so he was once again laying on the bed, with Jason hovering over him. The red bird didn’t say anything as he visibly let his eyes wander Dick’s form. The intensity of Jason’s gaze made Dick swallow and shift as he suddenly felt very exposed. They had seen each other naked before, in the showers of the batcave and when they had to help treat the other when they were wounded, but there was something so incredibly different about this time and it caused Dick to move to cover himself with his hands.

                Jason caught Dick’s wrists before they could hide any part of his body from him. Settling his teal gaze on Dick’s he said, “Don’t hide yourself. You’re so beautiful.”

                There was that damn blush again. What was it with Jason making heat flood to Dick’s face?

                Jason kissed Dick firmly, his tongue sneaking in past the shorter male’s lips as one of his hands wander past the blue bird’s waist. Dick gave a surprised squeak as Jason’s hand wrapped around his shaft. The taller male chuckled against his lips and began trailing kisses down Dick’s torso.

                Jason took his sweet time wandering down Dick’s chest. He paused to kiss several scars and to tease Dick’s nipples with his tongue. By the time his breath was ghosting over the flushed head of Dick’s erection, Dick was a whimpering mess. No one, not one of his past lovers, had ever managed to wreck Dick in such a way so early on in their bed. The knowledge that Jason had been able to was exciting to him.

                Dick’s hands flew to Jason’s head as his cock was engulfed by a wet, warm heat. His fingers tangled in raven locks, his head tilted back, and his eyes rolled upward. He couldn’t stop the long groan that fell from his lips as Jason practically swallowed him whole in one go.

                “F-fuck,” Dick’s voice was rough, breathy with arousal and deepened more when he felt Jason chuckle around him. “J-Jay.”

                Jason licked up Dick’s arousal. He circled the head with his tongue before giving attention to the slit. He smiled as he felt Dick’s hands tighten in his hair and tasted precum. The noises Dick was making were turning him on. His own arousal was restricted within his jeans and he ached to free it, but there was something he had to do first.

                Slowly, Jason slipped a hand up Dick’s chest and along his neck. When he reached the plump lips he’d been kissing earlier, he pressed two fingers firmly against them. There was little resistance at first and then none all together, as Dick willing opened his mouth for the two digits. Dick tongued at the fingers, sucking on them as if his and Jason’s roles were reversed and he received a shiver in response from Jason.

                All too soon, Jason was pulling off Dick’s cock with a lewd pop. Bright teal eyes sparkled mischievously as pearly white teeth grinned dangerously. Jason sat up and Dick was about to protest having the warmth of the other man’s body taken from him until he saw Jason toying with the button of his jeans.

                “God, you look beautiful,” Jason’s voice was husky and it sent an involuntary shiver down Dick’s spine. “Can’t wait to open you up and claim you as mine. Would you like that, baby?”

                Dick whimpered in response and gave a noise of protest when Jason only popped the button of his jeans open before going back to torturing his lover so sweetly. One of Jason’s wet digits pressed against Dick’s tight ring of muscles, drawing a gasp from the older man. He prodded around Dick’s entrance, not penetrating, merely teasing, before slowly dipping his finger inside.

                The sensation of something entering him wasn’t foreign, but it had been awhile since  he’d felt it, and Dick shifted slightly at the odd feeling. He didn’t move much more, or make any sounds, while Jason slowly eased his first finger into him. When the finger began to move, he let out a breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding.

                “Are you uncomfortable?” Jason asked.

                “No,” Dick shook his head. “Just…more…”

                A second finger joined Jason’s first and Dick tensed as he felt his inner walls beginning to stretch.

                “Okay?” Jason inquired.

                Dick nodded but the shaky breath that he let out did nothing to assure Jason. So the younger man grasped his lover’s dick in one hand while scissoring his fingers within his lover’s tight walls. He rubbed along the walls, searching for the bundle of nerves that he knew would set Dick’s nerves on fire.

“Ahhh! Jason!” Dick practically screamed as a spike of white hot pleasure shit up his spine.

Jason chuckled, “Found it.”

 Jason didn’t go any further, he merely rubbed the Dick’s prostrate with his fingers until the shorter male unconsciously opened his legs wider and a husky moan slipped past his lips. He took that as his cue to add a third finger, which Dick grunted at.

“I don’t, ah, need anymore, ah, prep,” Dick groaned out between gasps. Jason was now nailing his prostrate with each sweep of his fingers.

“Really?” Jason teased, “Babe, you’re fucking tight around my fingers.”

“I’m fine. Just get in me,” Dick pleaded.

“So demanding,” Jason continued to taunt before he paused in his ministrations. He removed his fingers fully from Dick’s body and leaned over him, staring down into deep blue eyes. With a completely serious tone, unlike the one he’d been using up to this point, he asked, “Are you sure?”

“Absolutely.”

Even with Dick’s assurance Jason didn’t move to further their actions. Instead, he pulled away. His decision to do so had Dick frowning as he asked, “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Jason assured, “but I need to know two things before we go any further.”

“What?”

“I need you to promise you’ll tell me if I hurt you…”

“I promise.”

“…and do you have any lube? Because, darlin’ spit ain’t going to cut it for this.”

Dick smiled and pulled Jason down for a kiss before saying, “Nightstand drawer.”

Jason leaned over Dick and reached into the nightstand drawer. He pulled out a bottle of lube and raised his brow at how much of it was already used before also pulling out a small silver packet he found with it. Before he had even sat back up, Dick’s hands were on the waistline of his jeans. He felt the zipper being drawn down and then the blue-eyed boy was tugging down his pants.

Jason rolled his eyes as he moved to help Dick remove his jeans and boxers. “Eager?”

Dick hesitated at that. “Too eager?”

“No, just right,” Jason kissed him deeply and tenderly. “I very much like that you’re eager.”

Dick laid back grinned up at his boyfriend. “Why wouldn’t I be eager? I’ve been in love with you for over a year and I’m finally getting the chance to show you.”

“You don’t have to show me this way,” Jason stated. “I already know you love me.”

“I know, I just…I’ll never be able to do enough to express how much I actually love you.”

Teal eyes stared down at blue as Jason swallowed thickly. Since returning to Gotham Dick had told him numerous times that he loved him, but Jason had yet to return the sentiment. He wanted to tell Dick that he loved him so badly, he could even feel the words jammed in his throat, but he couldn’t get them past his tongue. So, he settled on dropping a sweet kiss to Dick’s forehead and saying, “Never think that you need to do anything to prove your love to me, Dickie.”

Dick was reaching for the lube, but Jason took it from him. When Jason went to reach for the condom packet, Dick swiped it from him.

“We don’t need that.”

“Didn’t B ever tell you to practice safe sex?”

“Jason, both of us have our blood tested regularly. B would have caught if we had any form of STD, besides, it’s not I can get pregnant.”

“True,” Jason conceded.

 The red bird filled his palm with a generous amount of the slick substance before slathering it over his cock. Dick watched in fascination as Jason spread the lube over himself. Jason’s cock wasn’t overly huge but it was big enough that Dick knew that the extra lube would be of great aid. Especially since he’d refused to let Jason prepare him more.

Dick held perfectly still as he felt Jason line himself up with his hole. The head of Jason’s cock rested against Dick’s entrance as they once again locked eyes. Jason remained still and waiting until Dick gave his nod of consent. Only then did he push forward.

Dick gasped as Jason breached him and Jason paused for a moment before slowly continuing forward. The further he pushed inside of Dick, the further Dick’s head tilted back.

“Fuck,” Jason groaned once he was fully seated inside Dick.

Dick was breathing steadily. So steadily that Jason recognized that he was doing one of the breathing techniques that Bruce had taught them.

“Are you okay?” Jason forced his voice to remain steady.

“Y-yeah,” Dick’s voice was shaky, but not ingenuine. “I’m okay. It’s just been awhile. Give me a second.”

Jason grunted and planted his hands on either side of Dick’s head. He leaned forward and captured the bluebird’s lips in a kiss, which he held until Dick was shifting beneath him.

“Uuh, Jay,” Dick moaned. “Move…please…”

Jason didn’t need to be told twice as he slowly pulled out so only the head of his cook was left inside his boyfriend before sliding back in just as slowly.

“Fuck, baby, fuck,” Jason’s voice came out breathy and hot as it ghosted over Dick’s face. “You’re so tight. So hot. So good.”

Dick moaned again and bent his knees so Jason had more space to lay between them.

“God, baby,” Jason kept talking as he continued to slowly thrust into his boyfriend because even though he was finding it hard to tell Dick that he loved him he could sure as hell make love to him. “So good.”

“J-Jay,” Dick whined and hitched a leg over Jason’s hip. His acrobatic skills showing as his back arched to an almost painful degree when Jason hit that special spot inside of him. “More. Please, baby, more.”

Jason peppered Dick’s face with kisses as he hitched Dick’s other leg around his hip as well. He was going to take this slow but he could still give Dick more without brutally fucking him into the mattress. His hands slipped beneath his lover and supported his lower back as he pushed it upward. Jason, himself, shifted so he was sitting up on his knees, and Dick practically cooed over how deep Jason was getting into him at this new angel.

“J-Jay. Oh god, Jason. Ah…Ah…so good…you make me feel so good,” Dick chanted.

“Fucking hell, babe,” Jason groaned.

“Uuh, ah…ah…ah! Ah!”

Jason sped up just slightly and picked Dick up so he was practically sitting in Jason’s lap but with his legs still locked around his back. Dick’s raven strands flew out behind him from the force in which he jerked his head back. His mouth was open in a load moan as he rode his lover. He could feel every inch of Jason as the taller male sunk into him. Each thrust was hitting him directly in his prostrate. He felt so good…being connected to Jason like that felt so good…so good that he knew that he wasn’t going to last long.

“I’m so close,” Dick dropped his head to Jason’s shoulder. He nibbled on Jason’s color bone and kissed his way up Jason’s neck. When he reached Jason’s pulse point he nipped at it and received a low growl from his boyfriend.

“Hold out just a little longer, pretty bird,” Jason requested.

Dick whimpered as he strove to fight off his approaching orgasm.

“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck,” Jason chanted like a filthy prayer as he pushed his hips up harder into Dick’s. “So fucking good, baby. You feel so fucking good.”

Dick couldn’t find words anymore. He was reduced to a puddle of noises and breathy sounds as he precum steadily leaked out of his cock, spreading across Jason’s well defined abs as he continued to take what Jason gave him. His hands came to rest at the very top tips of one of Jason’s most prominent scars. He traced the Y shaped mark down to where their bodies connected and smiled into Jason’s neck when it drew a shiver from the younger man.

“Jason, please,” Dick pleaded. “I’m so close. Please.”

“You want to cum, pretty bird?”

“Y-yes.”

“I want you to cum. I want you to cum all over my cock.”

“God, yes!”

“You like that idea? You want that?”

“Y-yes. Please, yes. Jason. Please. Ah! Ah!”

“That’s it, Richard. Cum for me.”

And as if Jason’s words were the trigger to the bomb that was Dick’s desire, his body seized up. Muscles clamped around Jason as stream after stream of his release painted Jason’s abs.

“Jason!”

                “Mother fucking hell… “Jason’s voice caught as Dick’s walls clenched around him and pulled his own orgasm from him.

                Dick groaned as he felt his insides grow warm. He rested his forehead on Jason’s chest, his arms draped around Jason’s shoulder. He felt so full and sated in a way he’d never felt with any of his lovers before. To him that was further proof that he and Jason were meant to be together.

                As they came down from their high together, Jason slid one hand into Dick’s hair and one on his lower back.  Ever so carefully, and without dislodging him from his lover, he lowered Dick back to the bed. When Dick was once again laying on the mattress, Jason pulled out and rolled over so he was lying beside Dick instead of on top of him.

                Both lovers were silence in the mostly dark room. Jason watched as Dick closed his eyes and the bedside lamp cast shadows over his face. He was so beautiful, so full of love, and he was so Jason’s. All Jason’s.

                Dick smiled, his eyes fluttered open. “That’s right, Jay. I’m yours.”

                Jason blinked, had he said that last part out loud?

                “And you’re mine. Right?”

                “Of course, Dick,” Jason reached out to brush his knuckles against the soft skin of Dick’s face and in that moment Jason was finally able to voice the words he’d wanted to for so long. “I love you.”

                The smile that took over Dick’s face was as brilliant as the night stars. He reached between them and intertwined their fingers, leaning in to give Jason one more tender kiss. “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This series is finally done!!!!
> 
> I'm excited that it's complete, but I'm thinking about writing a sequel about Jason and Dick's lives after this. How Jason ends up back in Gotham and all that. I'm also thinking about combining all His Reason into one complete work and editing it slightly. Let me know your thoughts? and thanks for reading!


End file.
